


The Hickey

by GrnEydDvl



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 22:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrnEydDvl/pseuds/GrnEydDvl
Summary: Touya Akira had a permanent hickey on his right wrist.





	The Hickey

Touya Akira had a permanent hickey on his right wrist. Not that hickeys are permanent. It had just been there for so long that Touya could barely remember what his wrist looked like without it.

The first time had been mostly an accident. Hikaru was sucking on his fingers in a moment of sensual pleasure, and Touya was trying way too hard not to show Hikaru how much he was enjoying it. Hikaru had moved from his fingers, down his palm, and placed the innocent hickey on the inside of Touya’s wrist. Touya had yelled at him afterwards.

“I thought we agreed no marks where people can see them!” Hikaru had just shrugged it off.

“You haven’t worn short sleeves since you were fifteen. No one’s going to see it.”

“That’s not the point!” Touya said, still miffed.

“Then what _is_ the point?” The _point_ , Touya wanted to say, was that his right hand and wrist were on display across a go board so often that someone was bound to notice, but Hikaru had pulled him in close and whispered a soft, “Come on, you know you liked it,” in his ear, and then between denying it and being smothered in kisses, he was too preoccupied to continue the argument.

But Touya found, to his utter surprise, that he actually _liked_ having the hickey there. It was a secret connection with Hikaru that he carried around with him, and he actually caught himself unconsciously rubbing his wrist when thinking about him, or while contemplating his next move during his matches.

After about a week, when the hickey was almost completely faded, Hikaru caught him doing it. They were playing a game in their living room and Touya was so focused on the board that he almost missed what Hikaru said.

“Is your wrist ok?” Touya pulled his go-soaked brain back to the present.

“Yes. Why?”

“You keep rubbing it. It is sore or something?” It had been a long time since Touya had blushed in front of Hikaru, not since their first few months of dating, and certainly not since they had moved in together, but he did then. Unfortunately, Hikaru noticed, and gave Touya a knowing smirk.

“Would you like me to replace your hickey?” Touya didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of an answer, but Hikaru also wasn’t in the mood to wait for one. He leaned over the board and pulled Touya in for a deep kiss before moving to his hand to romance his fingers and wrist in a way that Touya could no longer pretend didn’t turn him on in the worst way imaginable.

They didn’t finish the game until the next morning.

After that, Hikaru never let the hickey fade. He replaced it every few days and Touya eventually gave up complaining about it and resigned himself to enjoying it. Hikaru was creative about it too. Sometimes he placed it while they were already fooling around. Sometimes though, he surprised Touya with it. Reaching out for his hand in the middle of game. Sneaking up on him from behind while he was cooking. And once, Touya even woke up to him doing it. It was like a game, and Touya enjoyed it more than he cared to admit.

Touya knew about Hikaru’s three week trip to Korea to play in an invitational tournament a few months in advance, but that didn’t make it any easier to say goodbye to him at the airport. The house felt strangely empty without his partner there, and Touya missed him more than he expected too. Touya lay in bed one night, staring at his hickey-less wrist, when the phone rang.

“Hey stranger,” Touya said. He could almost hear Hikaru pout.

“It’s been two weeks, and I’ve had games every day! I’m exhausted Akira!”

“I know.” Touya rubbed his wrist absently, closing his eyes against the sound of his lover’s voice. “How’s the tournament?”

“Amazing! I’ve played some great games. I can’t wait to show you the kifu.”

“You’re not embarrassing yourself over there are you?”

“I haven’t talked to you in two weeks and all you want to do is insult me?” Hikaru sounded upset, but there was no real bite to his words. Touya chuckled.

“I’ve gone two weeks without fighting with you. There’s only so long I can keep it pent up.”

“I’m sorry I haven’t called.” Touya smirked.

“You should be.”

“I know, it’s just…hard, you know, being so far away from you. I wish you were here.” Touya could hear the longing in Hikaru’s voice, and it made his heart ache.

“I wish I was too. I…miss you Hikaru.” They were silent for a few moments.

“I bet your wrist has faded by now.” Touya was surprised to hear Hikaru mention his wrist. They didn’t really talk about it. It was part of the game.

“It has.”

“Well, then that’s the first thing I’ll do when I get home next week.”

“No!” Touya said adamantly.

“No?” Hikaru sounded surprised, and a little hurt, but Touya just smiled softly.

“The first thing you’re going to do is kiss me. Properly. Then you’re going to show me your games and prove to me that you haven’t been embarrassing the entire Japanese go community. And then, you can worry about my wrist.” Hikaru’s laughter made Touya smile.

“It’s a plan. Akira?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you.” Touya’s eyes shot open wide. They rarely said that to each other. They both knew it was true, so they didn’t really bother. Touya couldn’t even remember the last time he had heard Hikaru say those words. It made him feel warm inside.

“Maybe you should go to Korea more often,” he said softly. Hikaru began to protest but Touya cut him off. “I love you too Hikaru. I’ll see you in a week.”

They hung up the phone, and Touya stared at the ceiling. He clutched his wrist to his chest.

“Maybe I’ll give Hikaru a hickey to match mine,” he said to the empty room. And with that appealing thought, he rolled over to Hikaru’s side of the bed and fell asleep on his lover’s pillow.


End file.
